Not an Angel
by Assassination
Summary: Ichigo is thrown out of the world he knows and tossed into a completely different one. His memories were picked apart on the way, but there's one thing he remembers, that survived. And that will keep him going through this crazy new adventure. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: this is a kind of crossover of Bleach and Kingdom Hearts.**

**A/N: This was inspired by a dream, there'll be more chapters, please give this story a chance.**

**A/N 2: I'm not really sure about the title to this story. The rating isn't really final, 'cause I'm not sure how this'll turn out...**

* * *

Glass shattered underneath his feet, auburn eyes widening painfully as his left hand shot up, trying to reach for something as he fell into the endless abyss beneath him, vision slowly blurring into nothingness.

"_Ic-"_

His eyes fluttered shut, sleep overtaking his senses as his arms hung in the air lifelessly, knees bent as his body slowly turned, his lips in a tight line, slowly parting and mouthing some letters.

_S...Shiro..._

"_Ich-"_

The voice was scratched, broken...unheard, yet so familiar. His memory slowly being picked apart. His eyes opened halfway, hazed, reaching out with his right hand, reaching for the small flashing images flickering in front of his face.

"**Don't look back,"**

_What...?_

"_Ichi-"_

A brilliant white colored door flashed into view, making him slowly open his eyes more, swiftly bringing his arms up to prevent rough impact, only to see the wooden object swing open. His eyes flickering to a bright blue, then back, passing through the door.

"**Continue to move forward..."**

"_Ichigo!!"_ a voice cried out in desperation.

"_He is the King of this world after all..."_ another spoke calmly.

"_What are you sorry for, you fool? You won."_

"**A new journey opens its arms for you, welcoming you,"**

The brown eyed form's clothes morphed, changing into a short-sleeved black jacket with white, steel plates resting on his shoulders, small yellow buckles holding them on. His shirt's collar was white, the pocket in the middle red with white on the sides and straight down, his pants turning baggy, yellow straps holding the red bags onto his hips, the blue belt sagging. Yellow and black shoes slowly faded into view on his sandaled feet, buckled on with a zipper heading from the top to the end of his toes.

_I don't get it..._

Lifting his head, he blinked, orange bangs bouncing back and forth in front of his face.

"**You're the chosen one,"**

'_Chosen one'?_

A flash of blinding light blared before his eyes, soon diminishing and reemerging into the shape of an odd looking weapon.

"**Keyblade..."**

The blade was only a long silver pole, ending with the shape of a crown at the end, a golden colored chain-like object shaped around the hilt, the top linked to small chains, stopping with a small keychain-like thing of that Disney character he used to watch with his...wait...he couldn't really remember.

"**The Keyblade has chosen you, Keyblade weilder, grasp the blade..."**

_Why can't I remember...? Who did I watch it with?_

"_Nii-san,"_ a soft, calming voice called.

"**And banish the darkness...behind the door, once again."**

'_Once again'? Am I...dreaming?_

Reaching out, his left hand's fingers curled around the hilt, hoisting his right hand up to cover his eyes, the light pulsing, knocking back the dark abyss around him. Lowering his hands, he looked up at the cloudy sky, eyes full of depression.

_I don't remember..._

"_King?"_

He spun around with a hopeful look dawning on his face, only to immediately die once he saw no one.

_I can only remember one name, only one name, one..._

He sank to his knees, lifting his left hand up, staring at the sword that was dubbed 'Keyblade'. Turning it in his grasp, he stabbed it into the ground with both hands, hanging his head while clamping his eyes shut, biting his lower lip.

"Shiro..."

* * *

**For those of you that gave this a chance, would you please do me another favor? Please review. The next chapter'll be longer, I swear!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly standing, he lifted his head, blinking as dark shadows scampered across the gravel below his feet. When they halted around him, they rose form the ground, warping and taking shape of a small demon.

Thrusting his left hand out, he jerked the Keyblade out of the dirt, bringing it towards himself while he glared at the monster, watching every motion it made.

Its arms were jerking, head bobbing from side to side, like it wasn't even attached at all.

"W-what the hell?!" Ichigo stammered, veering from side to side to see multiples of the being before him. "What are these things?"

His eyes bolted forth, leaping up into the air once one of the monsters did, swinging the blade in a half-circle, landing gracefully on his feet, knees bent. Turning, he swung the weapon again, slicing yet another in half.

_What are these?!_

"**Open the door,"**

Brown eyes glanced to his right, seeing a door emerge before his vision, making it blur once again. Blinking it back, he darted towards it, screeching to a halt once he noted that there was a large lock keeping the object shut.

"**You need to open the door,"**

_How?_

As if sensing his confusion, the demons leapt at him. Quickly pushing back on his heels, he twirled the Keyblade, making it spin, knocking the monsters back, blinking from confusion once lightning clashed overhead, roaring down and mowing down the dark figures.

Ichigo's eyes fell on the ground, seeing more morph into the same beings.

"**Go! Unlock the door!"**

A low light emitted at the end of the sword, turning him harshly, pointing at the lock. Quirking an orange brow, he looked down on the end of the weapon, then back up at the lock, watching as a beam of light shot out, pouring into the huge lock, as if feeding it.

His ears perked up to the sound of a soft click. His eyes studied the huge metal lock, watching it disappear into a blast of light, the door swinging open.

Veering over his shoulder with narrowed brown eyes, the eldest Kurosaki growled, seeing that the dark forms were closing in. Turning his attention forth, he ran through the open door, a flash of light blinding him as he stumbled out. Memories flashing before his eyes.

Closing and reopening his eyes a few times, he veered from side to side.

_Where am I?_

Tall colorful buildings rose before him, his head tilting back as he strained to see how far they went, only to look back down once he heard some foot steps rush towards his direction.

Gazing over his shoulder, he blinked, seeing a small figure run towards him. A hat atop his head to block his face, big, round, golden orbs the only thing visible. A big blue trench covering his body, gloves covering his fingers, black for a face, a complete mystery.

"H-help me!!" the boy cried, eyes darting over his left shoulder at some different breed of monster. It looked like a person wearing someone else's skin, the zipper to the mouth unzipped. "No!!"

The little figure tripped, trembling as he backed up, voice echoing as he wailed out in fear.

Growling, the vibrant haired teen glared down on his left hand, seeing that the Keyblade had disappeared. Shaking his head rapidly, he looked back at the scene playing before his eyes, watching as the porcelain form lift a tied, sharp nailed, hand up, thrusting it towards the shivering form with the full intent to kill.

Frowning, Ichigo leapt forth, summoning up his strength, swinging his right hand that was clenched into a fist in the demon's direction.

Slamming his eyes shut, his ears captured the sound of a loud thud, making him reopen his eyes, blinking as the weapon he possessed earlier reemerged in his hands, looking up with a smirk.

The form was on the ground, erased in a flash of energy.

Turning, he bent down to the kid's level. "You okay? Do you have any injuries?"

"No...t-thanks, mister."

"It's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." he complied with a soft smile, trying to convince the kid he wasn't a threat.

"Vivi," the over-clothed form replied.

"Vivi what happened?" a different voice called, both glancing in the direction of the deep voice. Vivi bounded himself up, hobbling over to the ski cap wearing blond standing in front of them. "Are you all right?"

The dark skinned boy nodded, lifting a gloved hand and pointing at the orange haired Kurosaki, "He saved me...from that thing that attacked me."

"Is that so?" Vivi simply nodded.

The blond, Ichigo noticed, was wearing a tight blue shirt, a white sleeveless trench, black combat boots, and pants. With the ski cap to add onto the odd attire. Standing, the lightly tanned teen tensed off instinct, since this might be another enemy.

Lifting his right hand, the blue eyed blond placed it on his shoulder. "I'm Seifer," the teen spoke, a scar going over his nose, barely noticeable unless Seifer was standing close. "Thanks for helping Vivi out. What's your name?"

"I...Ichigo," the orange haired teen complied, tilting his head to the side slightly, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I see," Seifer looked over his shoulder at Vivi, seeing that a girl with pure white hair walked up behind the little form, her red orbs softening as she knelt down beside the child, patting the side of his high hat. "So...Ichigo, are you new around here?"

"I guess," he replied softly, "I don't know where the hell I am..."

"Well, if that's the case –"

"Seifer!!" a high, angered voice shouted, both whipping to the side with wide eyes. A boy that seemed to be the age of fifteen stood before them with blond hair that seemed to be gelled back, his brown eyes narrowed. "Why'd you blame us for the lost pictures?!"

"You did steal them, didn't you," the tanned teen complied with a frown, "no one else could've done it."

"Wait a minute," Ichigo interrupted, pulling away from the hand on his shoulder, turning and walking over to the area where the monster was defeated, bending down and placing his hand over the photos laying idly on the ground.

As he was about to touch them, an albino-like hand landed atop his own, making them both touch the pieces of paper. Glancing up, his eyes connected with golden hues.

"H-huh?" both stammered.

* * *

**Any guesses on who this new person is?**

**A/N: I wanted Ichigo to start out this way...for what reason, you'll have to wait and see! Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

They stared at each other with wide eyes, golden pools into deep chocolate. Ichigo's eyes scanned the teen's features, noticing that he looked like an exact replica of himself. Except his skin was pure white, eyes the color of the burning sun, and white hair.

"Roxas!" the punk looking blond called, rushing over with a brown haired girl and a dark haired, pudgy, boy. Stopping a foot away from the two look-a-likes, they glanced back and forth between the two. "Hey," He glanced over his shoulder at the other two, "check it out, they found the pictures!"

"Oh!" the green eyed girl smiled, bending down next to Ichigo, reaching her hand out and placing her slender fingers around a photo of her and the boy across from the orange haired teen. "And they're all of you, Roxas!"

"They are?" the albino called Roxas replied, disbelief echoing in his water-like voice. His black nailed hands quickly rummaged through them, his yellow eyes widening as he continued to search. "Y-you're right, Olette…but…why of me?"

Ichigo stood, quirking a brow as he watched Roxas lift a picture up with him and a girl standing together in front of a store.

The dark haired boy squatted down beside him, chuckling, "You sure look happy, Rox."

"Shut up!" the albino snapped, glaring at the teen beside him. "I was her first customer, so we took a picture together!!"

"Yeah, yeah, you know I was kidding."

"That's not very funny, Pence," Olette giggled, bringing her left hand up and covering her mouth to weakly cover up the laughter, receiving a glare from Roxas. Veering over his shoulder, Ichigo blinked as Vivi grabbed onto his baggy pant leg.

"Can I get my pictures?" he asked meekly, looking down on the ground. Taking a step to the side, Ichigo nodded. Noticing this, the boy looked up at him and his tone sounded like he was smiling. "Thank you."

With that, he hunched over and gently picked up his pieces of paper, stood, turned, and hobbled back over to Seifer, who was glaring at Roxas. Huffing, the blond turned and walked away with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Hayner, hand me that one over there," Pence's voice came.

"Hold on! I wanna find mine first!" Hayner growled.

"Hey, Roxas…" Olette whispered.

"Yeah?" the snow white haired boy complied.

They all blended, twisting and making the eldest Kurosaki sick to his stomach. Stumbling forward a few steps, his vision swirled, all the colors mixing into sickening colors. Now that he thought about it…he didn't feel so good.

Feeling a hand on his left shoulder caused him to turn on his heel sloppily, soon to look into the bright emerald eyes of a girl.

"Hi, you're new here, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I…guess." he replied, everything slowly steadying itself.

"I'm Olette, this is Roxas," Olette lifted a pale hand, pointing the index finger at the albino, "and that's Hayner and Pence," the finger traveled over to the other two, who waved. Hayner slowly, Pence with excitement.

"So," Roxas spoke, taking a step towards Ichigo, "you say you're new here. Well, do you even know where 'here' is?"

The orange haired teen shook his head. _He looks familiar,_ he thought, biting his lower lip, _very familiar._ Seeing the albino sigh, his right brow twitched.

"Hey! I just got here!!"

"Chill," the look-a-like complied, hoisting his left hand up, "all right, do you want us to -"

"I got to go home to finish some homework," Olette interrupted, smiling apologetically and placing a hand on the vibrant haired teen's shoulder, "good luck, Ichigo." With that she walked away.

"Oh shit!" Hayner cried, spinning around to stare at the clock, "I need to get to the store! I promised mom that I'd get the groceries!" And he ran off.

Roxas' mouth was open, gapping after the retreating forms, Pence soon following suit, saying that there was a sale on something the two bright haired teen's didn't catch. His hands clenched at his sides, trying to control his anger.

"Okay…I'll show you around if you want."

Ichigo's brown eyes brightened, turning and looking at him with a warm smile, blinking once Roxas looked away as soon as their eyes made contact. Crossing his arms, he tilted his head to the side, finally seeing what the boy before him was wearing.

Suited him, that's what the orange haired teen concluded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The golden eyed teen's head whipped toward him, golden orbs wide. "R-really?!" he stammered, and then quickly straightened himself. "What I meant to say was…well…people usually don't accept tours from me…so…I was…"

"'Surprised'?" the tan teen finished.

"Yeah…'cause of my eye color…"

"You've got friends, don't you?"

"Of course, what does tha-"

"Then why would someone reject a tour from you?"

"…'cause I don't belong here…" the albino muttered bitterly, looking to the side. "Anyway, let's start the tour, shall we?" Reaching out, he coiled his fingers around Ichigo's wrist yanking him along as his brown eyes widened. "That's the Usual Spot. It's where Hayner, Olette, Pence, and I hang out." His black nailed index finger pointed at the alleyway's hole where there was a fence and a cloth hanging over a barely visible hole. "Where we came from was the Sandlot."

"Hey, you're going a little too fast, slow down."

"Huh?" The snow white haired teen glanced over his shoulder to see Ichigo's brown eyes wandering the place. "Twilight Town." he smiled. Catching the confused glance, his smile slowly morphed into a wide grin. "You're in Twilight Town."

"Ah…I see," The vibrant haired teen's gaze fell down on his hand, noticing that the other was still holding it. The warmth circulating through it causing a warm smile to pass his lips, then he glanced back up at the white haired teen. "Roxas…where did you come from?"

"What?" the albino gasped out, veering over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Well…you're completely different from everyone else…so I just thought that…" Ichigo mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand once they stopped.

_You might be the one to help me remember where I came from…_ Roxas' golden orbs were bright, yet saddened, slowly releasing Ichigo's hand and turning to face him with pain filled features.

"I don't remember…" the snow white haired teen spoke sadly, "all that I know is that I wound up in this town, welcomed by two loving adults…and they named me Roxas since I couldn't remember my real name." He looked up at Ichigo with half closed eyes. "All I remembered was that I had another half…someone who completed me…but I don't remember them, or even what they looked like."

_All I remember is those eyes they had,_ he thought as he slumped back against the wall behind him, _they were so…amazing._

"_He's King of this world after all,"_

The lightly tanned teen's head snapped to the side, "Shiro?" Roxas glanced up with a questionable look, his brows creased into a confused gesture.

"Who's Shiro?" the white haired boy questioned as Ichigo's gaze dropped down to the ground. Shaking his head, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, steadily raising his gaze to meet sun-like hues. "Ichigo?"

"It's…nothing…just someone I wanted to say goodbye to." the teen sighed as he looked away. Roxas nodded slowly, indicating that he understood, taking a step away from the wall and walking up to Ichigo, lifting a hand and placing it on his right shoulder. "R-Roxas?"

"I think," he spoke softly, gazing into his eyes with a serious glint in his eyes, "I know how you feel."

"Awe, isn't this cute,"

Both whipped around with wide eyes, blinking once they saw a man with a long white trench on, the hood up with some chains dangling.

"It's been a while, Whitey, how you doin'?"

The albino frowned, backing up and grabbing onto Ichigo's hand, dragging the wide eyed teen along and away from the chuckling form, the bottoms of his eyelids lifted, a frown etched into his handsome features.

_Why does he keep showing up all over the damn place?!_ he thought bitterly, glaring over his shoulder to see that the trench wearing form had disappeared, causing him to glance forward while glaring. _I don't even know him!!_

Ichigo, too, glanced over his shoulder with a questionable look plastered on his features.

_Who was that?_

**A/N: Didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it too, and it seems rushed to me…I'll make the next one less rushed and make sure it makes sense, please review.**


End file.
